


Can't sleep the nurse will haunt me

by AngelaChristian



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Accident, F/M, Gen, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you accidently kill somebody ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't sleep the nurse will haunt me

**Author's Note:**

> note : It´s not a realpersonfiction , because I don´t concider "Alice" to be a real person, but a fictional character, the fic is inspired by his (Alice Cooper´s) new album "Along came a spider", which is about a psychopathic serialkiller, who lives in a mental hospital. His first name is Steven.

Header

titel :Can´t sleep the nurse will haunt me...  
Rating:16  
genre: angst,horror,songfiction, Alice Cooper  
beta: di_glossia, thanks !  
disclaimer: The characters belong to Alice Cooper, I´m not making money with it.

teaser :He felt the raising panic and wanted to just run away.

A dark room, furnished with a bed, a table and a chair.

(Adult voice) I’m lying on my small and cold bed in the institution. It is getting dark outside, which scares me. At night is when they come to get me. Those nurses…they grab and hurt me and if I scream, they gag me with gauze.

(Little boy’s voice) Poor little Steven has to suffer, but all I want is to get my toys back. They are mean.

(Adult voice) That’s why I’ve got to kill all of them.

(Boy’s voice) I want to go to the fair and ride on my horse, round and round…lalala (starts to hum fair music).

(Adult voice) But now I’ve got to get her, that nurse.  
I’ve got a knife hidden under my mattress and when she comes close to me, I’ll cut her throat. (Chuckles)

(Boy’s voice) No, no, Steven!!! They will punish me and hurt me again. I remember putting that spider in her shoes…oh, oh…she put my fingers under the piano lid and smashed it shut...ouch.

(Adult voice) That’s why she had to die. I put that poison in her tea.

Gets up and reaches for a book on the floor. Opens it, takes a brush and starts to paint.

(Boy’s voice singing) The itsy bitsy spider …down came the rain and washed the spider out…out came the sun and dried up all the rain…  
(stops singing)

(Boy’s voice) I remember the spiders in the attic, my mother locked me in there. One fell on the floor right in front of me and I screamed when it touched my bare foot…

(Adult voice) I took her barrette when it fell to the ground (holding it up, having a closer look)  
It has sharp edges that can cut deep. (Pulls it slowly over the palm, then suddenly closing the hand, opening it again, looking at the blood)

(Boy’s voice) I’m afraid. It hurts. She hurt me with a knife.

(Adult voice) Oh shut up, you sissy!!!

(Boy’s voice) sobbing

Footsteps approaching.

(Adult voice) That’s her!!!

He rushes to the bed, lies down and pretends to be sleeping. There is the sound of a key unlocking the door.

A nurse enters the room.

(Nurse) Good evening, Steven, I’m bringing your dinner!

Steven jumps out of bed, grabs the nurse and strangles her with a strip of his sheet.  
The nurse falls dead to the floor.

The curtain falls and the light switches on.  
Applause from the audience.

Alice got up to his feet. “Ok, Laura, that was great, you can get up now.”

The woman on the floor didn’t move. “Laura, that’s not funny, stop it.”

She didn’t move. Alice started to feel uneasy; he bent down to feel her pulse. Nothing. This couldn’t be?! He tried again. Still no pulse. No breathing, either. Suddenly, he felt sick. The stage started to spin. He felt the raising panic and wanted to just run away.

She was really dead.

Without further thinking, he lifted her and ran off the stage. He left the theater through the backdoor.

It was dark outside and he was lucky that everybody was still inside celebrating the show. He reached for his pocket, but couldn’t find the car keys; they were in his coat which was still in his dressing room. Carefully, he laid Laura down on the ground behind some bushes and went back in.

On the way back, he met his manager. “Alice, where have you been? Everybody is waiting for you. You’ll miss the party!” he said, concerned.

“Um, I’ll join you in a minute, I just have to get something from my dressing room.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

Alice rushed past by him heading for his dressing room. He opened the door and slammed it shut. This couldn’t be real; he must have been dreaming or hallucinating. In a few minutes, he would see her safe and sound at the party. At least, he hoped so. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten.

When he opened his eyes again, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He looked as if he’d seen a ghost. Maybe he had.

He started to wipe off his make-up and changed clothes as if nothing had happened. He felt almost normal again. Then he took his coat and went back to where he had parked his car. He had a look behind the bushes and there she was like he had left her. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his long black hair. Jesus! He picked her up and carried her to his car, then opened the trunk and put her in. After that, he got in the car, started the engine and drove away.

After some miles, he stopped at the gas station, but he wasn’t looking to refuel. What he needed now was a drink. He went into the shop and took a bottle of whiskey out of the shelf, then placed it on the counter. The shop assistant seemed to look right through him when he paid for it. Alice was happy that he didn’t recognize him or even ask for an autograph. He wasn’t in a mood for stardom right now. A bullet in his head, that was what he needed, but whiskey was just fine and equally destructive.

He returned to his car and drove away. Later, he parked the car next to the road. Alice opened the bottle and took a big sip. He quit drinking years ago, but under these circumstances it seemed okay to start again. He just killed somebody, for god’s sake. “Welcome to my nightmare…cheers!” He raised the bottle and chuckled. Things couldn’t get worse. He was here in the middle of the night with a body in his trunk. It felt like a bad movie to him. Suddenly he burst into laughter and couldn’t stop, until tears ran down his cheeks. He put his head on the steering wheel and cried.

A loud beeping sound woke him up. He was confused to wake up in his bed, because the last thing he remembered was sitting in his car.

His wife switched on the light and looked at him. “Are you all right?”

“I guess so. I just had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that I accidentally killed an actress during the show.”

“Really??? That sounds bad…your imagination is wild.”

Later on that day, Alice drove to the local supermarket in order to buy some food.  
After he finished shopping, he returned to his car and unlocked the trunk. He was thinking about the next show and some changes that he thought would be necessary. The trunk opened, he looked inside and his blood froze in his veins. He jumped back and dropped the shopping bags on the ground. The dead actress was staring at him. Alice’s eyes widened with shock, and then he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

***********

 

“Cut!” yelled a voice.

Alice stopped screaming. “Was that okay?”

“I think, we’ll do it again. You just don’t look shocked enough, yet. I want “Can’t Sleep, the Nurse Will Haunt Me” to be a big hit when it’s released,” said the director.

Alice picked up the bags and returned to his position.  
“And action!”

The End 


End file.
